Ria's farm life
by Kat aka Watereyes
Summary: This story is about a little seven year old girl who gets adopted by a farmer and his wife. Her name is Ria. This is about her life on the farm. KEEP IN MIND THIS IS CHAPTERS ONE-SEVEN!


Ria and the Farm

Prologue

A girl named Ria was abandoned at an old barn. She was only seven years old and cried because she didn't know what to do. The farmer who owned the old barn found her crouched behind his workbench. He padded her head. "It's ok, little girl. I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?" She was afraid of the farmer. "My name is Ria, sir. My mother left me." The farmer sighed. "Well, if your mother doesn't want you…I guess I could take care of you. I'm sure my wife will want to take care of you. My wife has always wanted a child. My name is Rusty, by the way."

The farmer took the child home with him. His wife was a lawyer, so it was a while before she came home. When she walked through the door, he told her the news. Ria sat patiently on the couch in the next room. She was frightened at first, but she remained calm. "Hello, dear. My name is Mrs. Dally. What is your name?" Ria took a deep breath. "My name is Ria. My mother left me and my father is lost. I don't have any family members. I don't know where she is, but she doesn't want me." Mrs. Dally was taken aback how a sweet looking child could have such a tragic story. "Well, we want you. Would you like to stay here? We'll take good care of you." Ria nodded.

Chapter One: Jeremy, a New Friend or a Foe?

For the next few weeks, Ria worked as hard as she could around the farm. She had her own garden which she took care of. She fed the animals and watered the crops.

Then one day, she went outside the farm with Mrs. Dally. They went to the next farm over called the Flower Ranch. Mrs. Dally and Ria went inside the house. Mrs. Dally and Mrs. Dow talked for a little bit. Mrs. Dow sat beside Ria. "Ria, I have a son named Jeremy. He is your age. Would you like to play with him?" Ria wanted to play, so she looked at Mrs. Dally. When she nodded, Ria felt very happy. "Yes, madam, I would like to play with Jeremy."

Mrs. Dow took the brown haired, honey eyed girl outside where a boy who had black hair and pale blue eyes. Mrs. Dow introduced them. "Jeremy this is Ria. She is our new neighbor. Ria this boy is Jeremy." The two ladies went back inside the house laughing. Jeremy sighed. "What's up, twerp?" Ria looked down. "Not much. How are you, Jeremy?" Jeremy stared her coldly. "I will not play with the likes of you. Do you hear me? You don't deserve to live with Mrs. Dally or Mr. Dally. It's beyond me how they let a rag like you in their house." Ria gasped, but didn't cry. "I don't either, but I'm going to try to help as much as I can." Jeremy picked up a stone and threw it at her. Ria dodged and ran away. Jeremy chased her into the woods behind his home. The woods hurt Ria's legs, but she kept running.

Soon, she heard screaming and realized it was Jeremy's voice. Ria raced toward the voice and saw Jeremy about to fall to a deep drop off below. Ria grabbed onto Jeremy and pulled him to safety. Jeremy felt relieved he didn't fall. He took back the things he said to Ria. They became friends afterwards, because they actually had a lot in common. They both loved running in fields, milking the cows, and chasing butterflies.

Later, Mrs. Dally and Ria went home. Rusty was sitting on the couch watching TV. "So, did you get the seeds?" Mrs. Dally nodded and motioned for Ria. "Ria, tell Rusty about today." Ria blushed and looked down. "I-I made a friend. His name is J-Jeremy." Rusty laughed, got up from his comfortable couch, and hugged Ria. "You made a new friend? That's great!" Mrs. Dally told her to get ready for bed. In the next few minutes, Ria went to bed.

Her dream that night was very unusual. It started off like it normally did. Her mother said she had to go away for a while and that she would return for her someday. Then her father approached her. "You will need strength, my daughter, to overcome the future." He disappeared. Suddenly, Jeremy appeared, this wasn't normal. Jeremy was angry and behind him, cowering in fear, was a girl with brown hair. "Why? Why do you want her?" Then a boy, who Ria had never met before, with black hair with gray eyes appeared. "I'm here to take her home. She's mine."

Chapter Two: Working with a Dash of Blueberries

That morning, Ria woke with a jolt. That nightmare was very weird to her. She decided to keep it to herself. Breakfast was wonderful. Ria decided to work with all of her might. She milked the cow, sheared the sheep, harvested the eggs, fed the animals, polished the shoes of the horses, then harvested the crops, and after that went to her garden. She was visited by Jeremy. "Jeremy, hello, how are you?" Jeremy spoke up. "I wanted to say sorry about yesterday…all that mean stuff I said. Mrs. Dally and my mom were talking about plant stuff and Mrs. Dally said you would like some company so I…" Ria smiled at him tenderly. "Thank you very much for visiting me. I like company. I'm afraid all I can harvest are my blueberries. Would you like some?"

Nodding his head cautiously Jeremy accepted the berries. "I love blueberries. Thank you." Ria, still smiling, laughed. "You're welcome, Jeremy. Here are ten blueberries." Jeremy ate the blueberries and smiled. "These are the best blueberries I've ever had!" Ria motioned to a table with two chairs. They both sat down. "I'm glad you liked them. So, Jeremy, do you want to go play?" Jeremy shook his head. "I just want to talk. So, what is your favorite thing?" Ria thought very hardly. "I used to have a teddy bear at my old home with Mother. However, I didn't bring it with me when she abandoned me so…I don't have it anymore." Jeremy hugged Ria. "Don't worry, I'll play with you. I'll be your teddy bear!" Ria hugged Jeremy back. "It doesn't bother me anymore, besides you're more of a brother than a teddy bear!" Jeremy and Ria spent the rest of the day playing.

Chapter Three: Break from Work

The next morning, Ria ate her breakfast feeling renewed because she had enough sleep. She walked outside and did her normal routine. Ria decided to help around the house too. She washed the dishes, dusted the furniture, and washed clothes. After she was done, she sat on the couch. Rusty sat next to her. "Ria, I've been thinking. You shouldn't do so much work around the farm and inside." Ria smiled politely. "I help because I don't to burden you two with my being here." Rusty frowned. "You aren't burdening us. You shouldn't feel that you are a burden. You are a very nice young lady, Ria. So, Ria, I wanted to ask. Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Ria nodded and they watched "Larry the Cable Guy" on their TV. When Mrs. Dally came home, they continued to watch it until bedtime.

Ria had another dream. This one was different, she was older. She was very pretty, but her eyes are the wrong color. Her eyes are red, not yellow. She walks around a building and sees Jeremy all grown up. Jeremy walks over to her. "Ria? What are you doing here?" Ria doesn't know exactly. "I don't know, Jeremy. I woke up here. Why are we older?" Jeremy laughs at her question. "We grew up, Ria. What did you expect? You better get home." Ria is very confused by what Jeremy is saying. "What do you mean, Jeremy?" Jeremy cocks his head to the side. "You don't remember?" Then a boy with black hair and gray eyes appears. "I'm here to take her home. She's mine."

Chapter Four: Town

Waking with a start, she looks at her clock. It is 5:30 a.m. She decides to work earlier today. Rusty however, has other ideas. "No, you are taking a day off. I am taking care of everything today." Breakfast was very good and when she was done, Ria sat patiently at the table for Mrs. Dally, who had a day off from work. "Ria, you need a day off. You work too hard." Mrs. Dally agreed with Rusty. "Why don't we ride into town?" Ria nodded, although she secretly wanted to see Jeremy.

The two of them went into town and Ria gasped. She had never been so far away from the farm before. She tried to remember if her mother had ever taken her anywhere, but her memory had faded away. She could only remember her mother's image and her faint memory of being in the barn. Ria shook her head. She shouldn't think of those things. Ria and Mrs. Dally parked the car and then walked around the different shops. The first shop they stopped at was the saloon. Mrs. Dally had always washed, cut, and cared for Ria's hair, but Mrs. Dally said she would rather a professional cut her hair. They decided to walk inside and Ria was introduced to everyone. A young lady about Mrs. Dally's age stepped forward. "Hello Ria, my name is Mrs. Cask. I'll be cutting your hair from now on ok?" Ria nodded. "Yes, madam. I look forward to you cutting my hair." Mrs. Cask smiled. "What a wonderful daughter you have, Mrs. Dally!" Mrs. Dally seemed uncertain to call Ria her daughter and decided to take Ria to the next store.

The next store was a tools shop. Mrs. Dally asked Ria if she wanted to wait outside for her. "Yes, Mrs. Dally, I'll wait for you." Mrs. Dally went inside, while Ria watched. Ria sat down on the bench. A few minutes later, a sixteen year old boy sat next to her. "Hello, what is your name?" She replied in a polite voice that was very soft. "My name is Ria, sir. How are you?" The boy laughed, strokes his brown hair, and said. "You don't have to call me "sir". My name is Kale." Ria thought the name sounded familiar. She thinks very hardly and sighs. "Your name sounds familiar, but I can't remember. I'm sorry." Kale thinks hardly too. "Oh, maybe you're the little sister I hear so much from him. His name was Mike Frost." Ria gasps and goes into shock. "My brother's name was Mike…that means my last name is Frost. So mother's name must be Mrs. Frost." Kale shrugged, but Ria wanted answers. "Look!"

Coincidentally, Mike saw Kale and sat down on the last remaining seat. Then he saw Ria and froze unable to speak. Ria quickly spoke up. "Mike, I haven't seen you since…" Mike silently wished he hadn't sat down on the bench. "Hey, Ria, I'm glad to see you're doing well. I, um Kale, can we have some privacy?" Kale nodded and decided to go home. "Listen Ria, I'm sorry I never took care of you like I should have." Ria didn't care. "I'm just glad to see you. It doesn't bug me, I'm glad you get along with Mother." Mike felt guilty, it had been his fault his sister had been abandoned. He had done nothing when his mother came to despise his sister. Mike decided on the day Ria had been abandoned that he would try to find his sister and apologize.

Unfortunately, he couldn't help his sister now. He couldn't do anything and he felt horrible. "I didn't help you then and I can't help you now. I failed as a brother. A brother is supposed to help his sister!" Ria patted his head. "I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone. So don't feel sad, older brother!" Mike still felt bad so he hugged his sister. "It's my fault…I wish I could take you home but mother still doesn't want you…" Ria understood and comforted her brother. "I know, but we can still be friends, right? I don't think mother will mind as long as we are just friends." Her brother agreed they would be close friends.

"Kale, didn't do anything to you did he?" Ria laughed. "See? You're already an over protective brother!" Mike half-laughed, but was nervous. "But seriously, he didn't do anything right, Ria?" Ria laughed even harder. "No, we just talked. He reminded me of my last name, I had forgotten it. Hey Mike, is it ok if I become apart of a different family…I think of them more as a family than…"

Mike has a pained look on his face, but he understood. "Yes, you aren't apart of our family anymore. I suppose it's for the best. We'll still be friends though, right?" Ria nodded. Mike sighed. "You have already been disowned by Mother so, I disown you as my sister so you may become apart of a different family. Just, be careful ok?" Ria smiled.

Afterwards they started to talk about what they did while they were separated. Ria told Mike about Jeremy. "He's so cool and sweet towards me! He's my best friend." Mike laughed and wondered if he had any friends from when he was seven. Ria continued. "Yesterday, we sat and ate blueberries in my garden. They were so good and then afterward we played. Jeremy is a good talker and he said I'm a good listener." Mike was awed by his little sister's friend.

Soon, Mrs. Dally walked out of the store with a small bag with "Thank You" on it in big text. Mrs. Dally nearly dropped the bag when she saw that Mike sat next to Ria. Mike got up and offered Mrs. Dally a seat. "Long time no see, Mrs. Dally." Mrs. Dally was very angry. "What do you want, Mike?" Mike reflected the words. "I came to say good-bye to my x-sister." Mrs. Dally and Mike glared at each other. Mike left, speaking gentle to Ria. "Good luck, Ria, I love you." Ria whispered. "I love you too."

Mrs. Dally offered Ria's hand. And they began walking through town. "So, what did Mike have to say?" Ria thought quickly. "He disclaimed me as his sister and I learned my last name." Mrs. Dally stopped suddenly. "Did he say anything else?" Ria replied. "He said Mother still hated me. He apologized for not stopping Mother's action. He would still like to be my friend." Mrs. Dally stared ahead. "Ria, please, do not be his friend. It would be better for everyone if you didn't have any contact with your old family." Ria thought hardly like she always did for a situation like this. "Hm, I…will not be his friend then. But, can I at least talk to him?" Mrs. Dally sighed and nodded.

Mrs. Dally soon forgot Mike and they continued walking until they approached a clothes store. Mrs. Dally and Ria went inside. Ria was astounded by how many outfits there were. Mrs. Dally let her try on many dresses. Ria's favorite was a purple dress with very nice violet trimmings. They both decided to go on to the next store.

Mrs. Dally and Ria wound up next door at the grocery center next door. Ria looked around with Mrs. Dally. Mrs. Dally decided to go ahead and get groceries while, Ria waited for her on a bench located near the store. Ria sat very still, or at least as still as she could physically be for a seven year old. Ria happened to look up and see Jeremy coming in the store with his father, Mr. Dow. Ria got up from her seat, fixed her hair, and ran to catch up to them.

"Hello, Jeremy, how are you today?" Ria said. Jeremy looked up to his father. "Who is this beautiful, young miss?" His father said confused. Jeremy introduced them. "Father, this is Ria. She's my best friend. Ria this is my father, Mr. Dow." Ria shook Mr. Dow's hand. "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Dow." Mr. Dow was surprised with her manners. "It is pleasures to meet you miss." Jeremy was embarrassed that his dad kept calling her miss. "Dad, can you please go shop and let me talk with her alone please?" Jeremy begged and his father grinned. "Fine, I'll go. Good luck, Tiger!" Jeremy blushed because his father was such a flirt.

"You met your older brother?" Jeremy almost shouted out of shock. "Yes, Jeremy, but I promised Mrs. Dally I wouldn't speak to him. I wonder though…" Ria started. Jeremy concluded for her. "You wonder if you shouldn't or should." Ria shook her head. "I wonder how things would have been if Mother had loved me and kept me." Jeremy wondered too. "I would have never met you then. I'm sorry, but I'm glad you weren't kept and I got to meet you, because my life was pretty lonely without you." Ria laughed and hugged Jeremy, just as Mrs. Dally came to get Ria.

"Oh how sweet! Are you and Jeremy in love with each other?" Ria blushed and her face turned as red as the radish she had picked the other day. "No! We're just great friends! He's like my older brother or a really close friend!" Jeremy got depressed and murmured. "Just an older brother…the kiss of death to a guy…" Jeremy decided to find his father and said good bye to Ria. Ria said good bye and kissed him on the cheek. Jeremy was so stunned he remained standing there for a few minutes.

Mrs. Dally and Ria got in the car and drove home. Later, when they got home, Rusty was waiting for them in the yard. Ria rushed to the front porch. She wanted to hug Rusty, but she was scared to. So, she went straight to bed. Mrs. Dally told Rusty about Ria meeting her brother and kissing Jeremy on the cheek.

Chapter Five: Past

Ria's dream changed again. She was at an old house in a living room. She was sitting on a chair. Ria thought this place looked familiar. Suddenly, the front door opened and at the door was Mike. Mike was fifteen years old. He laughed and his outfit was a soccer t-shirt and black shorts. His mother smiled until she saw Ria sitting on the chair. "Why did I even let you be born?" Ria got up from the chair. "Why do you hate me, Mother?" Mike whimpered, gave a sad glance to Ria, and decided just to watch. "Why do I hate you? WHY DO I HATE YOU? YOU KILLED HIM! That's why, if it weren't for you, my husband would be alive!" Ria shouted back. "Daddy, fell off of a bridge!" Ria's mother gave a shriek hysterical laugh. "Fell? Fell? Fell, she says! Daddy fell off a bridge! NO, HE DIDN'T! He committed suicide because he didn't love you! You were a burden. He tried to love you, monster. But, you were too much for him! He felt he failed because of you so he jumped! He told me his only regret was having you, monster." Ria cried. "That isn't right, Mommy. I didn't kill him! I didn't!" Then, Ria was taken by her mother to a barn with a tool shed built in. Mike was kept home by a babysitter. Her mother laughed. "Now, I'm rid of this monster! Now die, Ria. Die quickly!" Ria began to cry and was very scared. But then, she heard a voice. "It's ok, Ria. I will not let you die." Ria gasped when she saw a boy, which looked about fourteen with gray eyes. "Who are you?" The boy shushed her. "I'm here to protect you. One day, we'll meet again. For now, be still, I know the two farmers who live here. They will take care of you." Ria hugged the boy and he hugged her back. "Please…don't go!" The boy kneeled down and took Ria's hand. "I will come back. I'll take you somewhere safe with me. Good-bye." He left her there and the next thing she knows she is found by Rusty.

Chapter 6

Ria woke up, gasped, and went across the hall to eat breakfast. Rusty greeted her. "Ria, we have decided to make a chore list for you to use everyday. I don't want you to do anymore than what this list says ok?" Ria nodded and looked at the list. It read: Ria, we just want you to water the crops and take care of your garden.

"That's all?" Ria asked. Rusty nodded and smiled. "Besides, you should be with your friend more often. You'll have to meet some of the other kids, too, though." Ria nodded at this and Mrs. Dally put her hand on Ria's shoulder. "Would you like me to take you over there to play?" Ria smiled and said yes.

When they both got to Jeremy's house, Mr. Dow was taking care of his son. "He got sick with the cold. His nose is running his body temperature is lower than normal. I don't think you two should risk getting sick. He's in no condition to play." Ria looks down at Jeremy sleeping on the couch. She can tell he's way to sick to play. She and Mrs. Dally start to leave when Jeremy strains to call out. "No, Ria, please don't go!" Ria begs Mrs. Dally to wait. Jeremy is forced by his father to lie down. Ria crouches beside the couch. "What did you say?" Jeremy eyes look even paler than they usually do. "Please, stay, I want my best friend more than anything now. Please?" Ria looks pleadingly at Mrs. Dally. "Please, I don't care if I get sick. Can I please stay with him?" Mrs. Dally shakes her head. "Fine, you can stay, but be careful not to get sick, ok?" Ria agrees and asks Mr. Dow. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Mr. Dow sighs. "Just stay here and talk to him, I guess. I better go do the um…laundry!" Mr. Dow leaves in a hurry and Mrs. Dally leaves out the door.

Jeremy reaches out his hand hoping Ria will grasp it. She does and she gasps. "Jeremy, you're so cold!" Jeremy tries to nod. "I feel cold. This blanket isn't helping." Ria gets more blankets and puts them on Jeremy. Jeremy thanks her. "Ria, how was your visit to town yesterday, before you saw me-I mean…" He coughs hardly and Ria speaks softly so she doesn't hurt his ears. "It was ok. I saw my older brother, Mike, and we talked. Oh, and I met his best friend, Kale. Mike and I haven't seen each other in a while." Jeremy motions that he's still awake. He wills her to continue. "He disowned me as his sister. I'm ok though. He said I should make a new family here. It's rough, I try to hide it, but I really hurt inside. He was my last tie to my family…anyway; I also went to a hairdresser and met Mrs. Cask. She was nice. So, Jeremy, how do you feel?" Jeremy shivers. "I'm still cold. Ria, could you please sleep next to me? I feel really cold." Ria touches his forehead and he really is cold, freezing even. Ria thinks about it and finally agrees. She lies down with him. "Do you feel any better?" Jeremy speaks softly. "Yes, you feel really warm. Thank you, Ria." They both go to sleep, afterward.

Mr. Dow finds them sleeping together after he finishes the laundry. "Aw, they are so cute together. Better not wake them. My wife would love to see this." He rushes to the phone and calls his wife to come home. Mrs. Dow walks in the house and has to restrain herself from shouting. Mrs. Dow and Mr. Dow talk in the kitchen. Mrs. Dow softly screams. "AW! They are so cute!" Mr. Dow nods. "And isn't she pretty today?" Mrs. Dow agrees. "I can't believe our son found the one so quickly. She's cute, helpful, and polite." Mr. Dow laughs and sits down at the kitchen table. "I can't believe he got her onto the couch so quick, either." His wife whacks him with a rolled up newspaper. "You are such a pig. Anyway, I hope he'll find the courage to tell her, one day." Mr. Dow rubs his head. "Imagine, a daughter-in-law, Mrs. Dow." They both laugh quietly.

When Ria wakes up, Jeremy is next to her starting to wake up. She gets off the couch and kneels beside it. "Do you feel any better?" Jeremy smiles at much as he can. "I feel better than I have all day." His smile disappears underneath all of the blankets. Mrs. Dow walks in the room. "Hey Ria, Mrs. Dally said you could spend the night here if you wanted to." Ria nodded happily and smiled, but her smile wasn't as bright as Jeremy's.

That night, Ria slept in the guest bedroom. Her dream was the normal dream. She remembered how she wound up at Rusty's farm.

Chapter 7

She woke up in the middle of the night and silently cried. Ria wished he would come and take her like he promised. Ria felt she could trust him. She decided to go back to sleep.

In the morning, Ria woke up and changed her clothes. She didn't know where she was at first when she left her room. Jeremy staggered out of his room still half-asleep. When Jeremy saw Ria, he woke up more. "Good morning, Ria." Ria grinned, replying. "Good morning, Jeremy, could you please show me where the kitchen is?" Jeremy took her hand. "Sure, Ria."

It only took a few minutes for Jeremy to find the kitchen. The food was delicious. Ria thanked Mr. and Mrs. Dow for the food. Mrs. Dow said in reply. "You're welcome, dear. I'm deeply grateful to you for taking care of my son, Jeremy, yesterday." Jeremy finished breakfast early and declared. "I'll work hard today to make up for yesterday." Mrs. Dow put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "No, you will not. Your work for today is taking it easy and recovering." Ria finished her breakfast early too and asked politely to be excused. Mrs. Dow nodded.

Jeremy took her hand and went outside. They raced to the woods. "I found a great hideout for us to play in secret when you visit. No grown-ups to bug us!" Ria laughed happily and walked inside the burrow that Jeremy had found. They played there until Mrs. Dally called for Ria to come home.

As soon as Ria went home she charged into the living room and told Rusty everything. Rusty chuckled at all the things Ria said. "So, Ria, do you like Jeremy?" Ria laughed. "Of course I do; he's my best friend." Rusty shook his head. "I guess you're too young to understand. Why don't you tell me about Jeremy? Is he feeling better?" Ria nodded. "Thank goodness! He's doing much better. He still needs to build up his strength." Rusty laughed. "Ria, would you like to help me water the crops?" Ria joyfully said yes and they spent the rest of the day taking care of the plants.


End file.
